Moulin Rouge
by Carol Freitas
Summary: Um pobre escritor, que acredita no amor, e uma cortesa que vend seu amor aos homens. O amor surge nos locais mais improvaveis!


**Minha 2° fic. Mas a 1° não valeu! XD**

**Peguem leve! Sou principiante! Peguei essa historia do filme que eu amo demais! Moulin Rouge! É um musical! Perfeitoooo! xP**

**P.S- o Inuyasha é humano viu! Não existem yokais! E por favor, leiam as musicas! É muito importante para entender a historia! D**

normal

** Pessoas Cantando**

_pensamentos_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Havia um menino. **

**Um menino encantado, estranho.**

**Dizem que ele vagava distante, muito distante. **

**Alem da terra e do mar.**

**Um pouco tímido.**

**De olhar triste.**

**Mas muito sábio. Ele era.**

**E então um dia.**

**Ele cruzou o meu caminho.**

**E enquanto falávamos de muitas coisas.**

**Tolos e reis.**

**Uma coisa ele me disse.**

**A coisa mais importante que você aprenderá**

**É simplesmente amar e ser amado.''**

O Moulin Rouge, uma casa noturna, uma danceteria e um bordel dirigido por Myouga Zidler. Um reino da noite onde os ricos e poderosos se encontravam com jovens e lindas criaturas do submundo. A mais bonita dentre todas elas, Kagome. Chamada de "Diamante Cintilante". Ela é a estrela do Moulin Rouge

_Eu vim a Paris pela primeira vez, nesse ano, 1899, o "verão do amor". O mundo entrou numa revolução boêmia e eu vim para fazer parte dela. Perto de Paris ficava a aldeia de Montmatre . Não era como dizia meu pai: "Uma aldeia do pecado!", mas era o centro do mundo boêmio. Músicos, pintores, escultores, eram conhecidos como filhos da revolução. Eu vim para ter uma vida sem dinheiro e escrever sobre verdade, beleza, liberdade, e sobre aquilo em que acreditava em cima de tudo: o amor. E como meu pai sempre dizia: "Sempre essa ridícula obsessão como amor!" Mas havia um problema. Eu nunca havia me apaixonado. Então um argentino inconsciente atravessou meu teto, estava junto com um anão vestido de freira._

- Como vai? Meu nome é Shippou. Eu sinto muito. Estávamos lá em cima ensaiando uma peça.

- O que? O.õ

_Uma peça. Algo moderno chamado: "Espectacular, Espectacular"._

- Se passa na Suíça. Disse rapidamente Shippou.

O argentino inconsciente sofria de narcolepsia, bem em um momento, inconsciente logo em seguida.

- Como ele está? Perguntaram três homens do buraco no teto.

- Maravilha! Ele esta inconsciente...de novo. Disse um homem meio afeminado que usava maquiagem.

- Ainda preciso terminar a musica. Disse a única mulher do grupo. Sango.

- Outra pessoa pode representar né Miroku?

- Onde acharíamos alguém para representar um jovem grosseiro e rude Suíço?

_Logo eu estava substituindo o argentino inconsciente._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- "**As colinas se animam com suaves sinfonias da melodia." ** Cantava desafinadamente Shippou.

- Oh, pare com esse barulho insuportável! Disse Jakotsu.

- Uma freira não diria isso, que tal: "**As colinas são as entonações vitais da melodia". ** Dizia Miroku.

- **"As colinas tremem e balançam".** Tentava Shippou.

- **"As colinas estão encarnadas com melodias sinfônicas." ** Dizia Bankotsu se levantando de supetão para logo em seguida cair de novo.

- **"As colinas..." **Falou Sango.

**- "As colinas..." **Falou Miroku.

- **"As colinas estão vivas com o som da musica." **Disse Inuyasha.

- Eu adorei! Disse Shippou.

- Perfeito! Disse Miroku.

- Magnífico! Disse Jakotsu.

- **"Com as canções que eles cantaram durante mil anos.".**

- Maravilhoso! Disse o grupo.

- Deveriam escrever o show juntos. Disse Miroku.

- Perdão? Perguntou Jakotsu com uma cara de puro espanto.

Porém a sugestão de Miroku não era a que Jakotsu esperava ouvir.

- ADEUS! Disse um Jakotsu estérico saindo pela porta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ao seu primeiro emprego em Paris. Falou Miroku com um copo de champagne na mão.

- Espere! Acorda Miroku, Myouga jamais concordará! Você almenos já escreveu uma peça antes? Perguntou uma eufórica Sango.

- Não. Disse Inuyasha desorientado.

- O garoto tem talento Sangozinha! Disse um Miroku colocando a mão em lugares indevidos.

- HENTAI!Miroku seu pervertido! Falava uma Sango descontrolada enquanto esbofeteava Miroku, já inconsciente com o primeiro murro.

- Com Inuyasha podemos escrever o show boêmio que sempre sonhamos! . Disse um Bankotsu sonhador, em quanto acordava.

- Como convenceremos Myouga? Vocês disseram que ele era difícil de convencer. Disse Inuyasha se recuperando do que acabara de ver.

Como se todos tivessem tido a mesma idéia, eles levantaram as mãos e disseram.

- Kagome!

- Você veste seu melhor terno e finge ser um ator famoso. Quando Kagome ouvir sua poesia vai insistir para você escrever "Espetacular, Espetacular". Dizia Sango.

_Ai kami! O que é que eu faço? Ainda posso ouvir a voz de meu pai: "Vai arruinar sua vida no Moulin Rouge com uma dançarina!"_

- Não posso escrever o show.

- Porque não? Perguntou um Shippou indignado, ajudando Miroku, já acordado a se cuidar.

- Er...É que eu não sei se sou um verdadeiro revolucionário boêmio!

- O QUE! O.õ Gritaram os três.

- Acredita em beleza? Perguntou Shippou.

- Acredito.

-Acredita em liberdade? Perguntou Bankotsu se levantando.

- Claro.

- Acredita em verdade? Perguntou Miroku.

- Acredito.

- E...Você acredita no amor? Perguntou uma Sango decidida.

- Amor? Sobretudo acredito no amor. É como oxigênio. O amor é algo maravilhoso. O amor nos eleva, é tudo o que precisamos!

- Ohhhh! Disse Sango emocionada.

- Não pode nos enganar! Você é a voz dos filhos da revolução! Disse um Miroku feliz.

- Ehhhh! Vamos ao Moulin Rouge e você vai fazer uma audição para Kagome! Falou Shippou.

- Faz tempo que eu não vou lá. Acho que a Kikyou deve ta com saudades! Falou quase babando Miroku.

- Ò.Ó M.I.R.O.K.U! Seu devasso! Eu vou lá também! E vou me certificar que VOCE não vai fazer nenhuma besteira! Como da ultima vez!

- Ah Sangozinha vai com calma né! Nem foi tão ruim!

- Não foi tão ruim? NÃO FOI TÃO RUIM!VOCÊ ACABOU COM TODO O SEU DINHEIRO DE UM MÊS INTEIRO, E FOI PARA CASA COM A ROUPA DE BAIXO DE UMA DANÇARINA!

- hehehe...

- Vocês são casados? Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Somos sim! Respondeu um Miroku feliz.

- O QUE? Casar com um traste desses? Não mesmo! Moramos aqui em cima, na cobertura. Eu, o traste não meu marido do miroku, Shippou e o Bankotsu. Nos dividimos o aluguel, aqui em cima é bem grande, bem diferente dos andares de baixo. Porém o aluguel desse mês ta atrasado por causa de um ser idiota sem cabeça! Que se não pagar ate semana que vem vai ser DESPEJADO!

- O.O Ah tah.

- T.T Ohhhh Sangozinha, me empresta dinheiro vai? Só esse...

- Certo Miroku eu te empresto. D

- S-seriu? O.o

- É...contanto que você não durma com nenhuma dançarina essa noite. E EU vou me certificar pessoalmente disso. Certo Mi-kun? P

- T.T Ô vida cruel!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos foram para o Moulin Rouge. E lá estavam Myouga e suas garotas desavergonhadas. Eram chamadas de **"**Garotas Esplendorosas"O Moulin Rouge1 era bem grande, deveria caber umas mil e quinhentas pessoas dentro. A parte de baixo era um palco, o piso era preto e as cortinas vermelhas. Tinha três andares, onde as pessoas viam o espetáculo sentados, ou em pé.

- Chegamos! .

- Miroku, não se esqueça do seu trato ok? Disse uma Sango com um sorriso maldoso na cara.

- Uau...aqui é, enorme! Falou um Inuyasha deslumbrado.

- Ué você penso que fosse como? Como os bordeisinhos de onde você veio? Disse Shippou

- Na verdade, eu pensei. Na minha cidade não se via muitos bordeis. Era uma cidade mais conservadora. Uau! O que é aquilo?

- É o palco. ¬¬

- Ah tah...

- Olha! O Myouga já ta vindo! E as meninas também! D

- Miroku não se esqueça!

- Ta bom Sangozinha. Hoje eu sou todo seu!

- ¬¬'

- Xííí...o show vai começar!

Todos estavam atentos, e de repente uma cortina se abriu e de lá saiu varias mulheres com vestidos colados e decotados. No meio de todas elas tinha um velho, mais bem conservado homem. Que guiava elas para o centro do palco. Todas levantavam os vestidos para os homens da platéia. E então ele começou a cantar enquanto elas apenas faziam à segunda voz.

**-Se a vida é um tédio**

**E a vida é rotina, **

**Que você leva porque é melhor do que morrer, **

**Tenho antídoto. **

**Sem querer me vangloriar **

**No Moulin Rouge você vai se divertir! **

**Deixe a irritação de lado, dê uma agitada.**

**Você sabe que pode! **

**Porque, dançamos o cancã2. **

**Não diga que não pode, você sabe que consegue!**

Os homens da platéia estavam enlouquecidos, eles cantavam um tipo de hino.

**- Estamos aqui agora, **

**Divirta-nos, **

**Somos muito tolos e contagiantes, **

**Se você ama ser feliz, o Moulin Rouge é o lugar certo! **

**Porque dançamos o cancã. **

**Lá fora pode estar trágico**

**Mais aqui tudo é mágico!**

**- Com desejos obscuros, **

**Adora brincar com fogo. **

**Porque não começar a viver um pouco. **

**Lá fora pode estar chovendo, **

**Mas aqui é divertimento! **

**Porque dançamos o cancã! **

**Sim, dançamos o cancã!**

Inuyasha e os outros boêmios estavam sentados numa mesa, todos impressionados com tanta beleza e sensualidade junta, menos Sango que preferia ficar olhando para o Miroku, para ver se ele cumpria o trato.

- Missão cumprida! Fomos bem sucedidos com Myouga. Disse Shippou.

De repente tudo se apagou, ficou na imensa escuridão, quando aparece um balanço, lá no alto, com uma mulher nele, que atraia olhares cobiçadores para si. Sua roupa extremamente curta e sexy deixava todas as suas curvas à mostra, seu vestido brilhava na única luz que a perseguia. Perfeita! Era o pensamento de todos.

- É ela! Diamante Cintilante. Disse Miroku olhando para o alto. Foi quando ela começa a cantar numa voz doce e sexy.

**- Os franceses ficam felizes por morrer de amor, **

**Eles se deleitam em duelos mortais. **

**Mais eu prefiro um homem **

**Que viva e que me dê jóias...caras! **

**Um beijo na mão é bonito e sofisticado,**

**Mas diamantes são os melhores amigos da mulher, **

**Um beijo pode ser valioso mais **

**Não paga o aluguel do pequeno apartamento nem a comida do gato! **

**Os homens tornam-se frios quando as garotas ficam velhas, **

**E todos nos acabamos perdendo o charme. **

**Mas quadradas ou em forma de pêra **

**As pedras não perderão sua forma, **

**Diamantes são os melhores amigos da mulher! **

**Tiffany's!...**

**Cartier!...**

**Porque nos vivemos num mundo material, **

**E eu sou uma garota materialista! **

**Pode chegar o tempo que uma moça precise de um advogado, **

**Pode chegar o tempo que um rude empregador pense: você é linda demais! **

**Porque quando os idiotas voltarem para suas esposas, **

**Diamantes são os melhores amigos!**

Porem, alguém alem de Inuyasha iria conhecer Kagome naquela noite. O investidor de Myouga. O duque.

- Após o numero arranjei um encontro, somente você e Kagome. Disse Shippou.

- A sós?

- Sim, totalmente a sós.

Foi quando escutaram a conversa do Duque.

- Quando conhecerei a garota Myouga? Perguntou o Duque.

- Após o número dela. Arranjarei um encontro especial, totalmente a sós.

- O que vamos fazer? Nosso amigo Inuyasha não pode perder essa chance de ouro de ficar num quarto a sós com a senhorita Kagome!

- ¬¬' aff...pervertido...

- Não se preocupe vai ajeitar as coisas! Disse Shipppou com um sorriso maroto.

Então, "acidentalmente" ele derrama vinho nas calças do Duque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- _O Duque veio? Pergunta Kagome a Myouga que estava ao seu lado ainda dançando.

- Acha que eu desapontaria você?

- Onde ele está?

- Shippou está acenando um lenço para ele.

Na hora em que Kagome olha, é bem na hora que Shippou vai pegar outro lenço no paletó de Inuyasha, fazendo assim com que Kagome pensasse que ele era o Duque. E o verdadeiro Duque se levanta para ir ao banheiro se lavar.

- Tem certeza? Disse ela olhando para Inuyasha. Aquele homem era bonito demais pra ser um Duque, e estava sentado com Shippou.

_Por que um Duque sentaria com Shippou? O.õ_

- Tenho!

Nessa hora Kagome e Myouga se abaixam, quando vem, as meninas levantam seus vestidos fazendo uma "cortina" em volta de Kagome e Myouga. Kagome começa a se trocar.

- Ele vai investir?

- Após passar a noite com você, como ele poderia recusar?

- Qual é o tipo dele? A mulher frágil? Cheia de energia? Ou moderadamente sedutora?

- Moderadamente sedutora! Estamos todos dependendo de você. Lembre-se, num show de verdade, num teatro real, com platéia, você será...

- Uma verdadeira atriz! Disse dando um grande sorriso.

A "cortina" se abre e Kagome vai bem para frente de Inuyasha que se assusta ao ver ela com um vertido rosa claro, que tinha plumas atrás, um belo decote, e nem chegava a um palmo nas coxas.

- Acho que estava me esperando. Receio que ele seja a escolha dela! Disse fazendo um biquinho, e todos os homens começaram a gritar.

- Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!

- Vamos dançar! Disse Kagome puxando um Inuyasha assustado.

- Uau! O Inuyasha é um cara de sorte mesmo! Disse Miroku quase babando.

- Cala a boca Miroku! Falou Sango.

De repente uma das garotas chega.

- Oi Miroku! Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Oi Korraru!

- Não quer subir comigo? Nós poderíamos brincar um pouco. Kikyou me falou como foi a ultima vez que você veio aqui.

- Hehehe...Eu acho que-

- Não! Ele não vai. Disse Sango sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Aé? Por que não? Perguntou Ayame raivosa.

- Por que eu não quero.

- Vamos logo Mi-kun! Falou Ayame puxando-lhe o braço.

- T.T Eu...eu, não posso!

- Tudo bem. Fique aqui com ela! Tenho mais o que me preocupar. Disse saindo com ódio escampado na cara.

- Sangozinha isso foi cruel! T.T

- É...eu sei! Mais você merece Miroku, isso e muito mais!

- T.T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Shippou achava que podíamos...ficar a sós. Falou Inuyasha enquanto dançava.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, para uma leitura privativa de poesia.

- Uma "leitura de poesia". Eu adoraria uma pequena "poesia" depois do jantar! Disse maliciosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após o jantar, Kagome foi se arrumar para sua "leitura de poesia".

- O Duque mordeu a isca garota. Com alguém assim, será a nova Marlin Monroe. Falou Kaede apertando o espartilho de Kagome.

- Oh Kaede, acha que eu poderia ser como a grande Marlin?

- Claro! Você tem talento, agarre o Duque e brilhará nos maiores palcos da Europa.

- Serei uma atriz de verdade, Kaede. Uma grande atriz! Então, vamos nos mandar daqui, iremos embora.

Disse terminando de ajeitar o cabelo e dando um sorriso para si mesma no espelho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- É um ótimo lugar para uma leitura de poesia. Não acha? Perguntou Kagome, fazendo Inuyasha a olhar arregalado, ela mal usava roupa, usava uma lanjerine preta que realçava suas pernas e seios.

Eles estavam num local chamado "elefante", era uma sala toda vermelha com uma cama, sofá e uma penteadeira, esse era o quarto de Kagome. E tinha uma varanda, tinha também o lugar de cima que era aberto e dava pra ver a cidade toda de lá. Esse local tinha esse nome pelo fato de ter o formato de um elefante.

- É poético o bastante pra você?

- O.O

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fim do 1° capítulo.**

**1- O Moulin Rouge era um bordel de luxo na França. E ele se parece com o teatro Jose de Alencar pra quem já foi nele!**

**2- É uma dança erótica. **

**Eu sei que não esta perfeito! Mais eu nunca fiz isso ta? P**

**Sou novata! D**

**Beijos...**


End file.
